Shyness - A Gruvia One Shot
by XxAnimeFanFicsxX
Summary: Juvia has been waiting for too long for Gray to finally notice her efforts. Maybe it's time for her to move on from 'Gray-Sama'. But how can she when she's come this far and worked so hard? This is the short story of how Juvia learns to cope without Gray and perhaps find love elsewhere... What if Gray has to lose Juvia in order for him to realise how much she means to him?


CRASH! An anxious looking Gray toppled on top of Natsu, colliding violently into him. Recovering from dizziness, Natsu glared down at Gray whilst growling savagely. Everyone in the guild stopped and stared.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU MORON?!" The salamander bellowed, jumping back on his feet. Gray suddenly latched onto Natsu's shoulders and shook him vigorously.

"YOU HAVE TO HELP ME, NATSU! SHE'S COMING FOR ME!" He yelped in fear, terror filling his entire body. Natsu only stared.

"Juvia?" He asked, chuckling under his breath. The wooden doors burst open. Screaming with shear delight, a young girl with wavy azure hair and wide ocean-blue eyes hastily charged into the guild hall.

"GRAYYYY-SAMAAAAAA!" She beamed "WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEE!" Starting to freak out, Gray clasped onto Natsu's arm and yanked him away from the scene, through the back entrance of the guild.

"OH CRAP. WE HAVE TO GO!" Gray cried, stricken with horror. Once outside by the river bank, Gray finally composed himself and brushed himself off. Natsu only stared once again.

JUVIA'S POV:

{{Uh...there he goes again. Can't he give me a chance? He knows how long I've been keeping this up so he can at least pay attention to me}} I sigh deeply, noticing my sapphire eyes begin to fill with tears. {{Maybe I should just...stop trying. Have I been wasting my precious time? Perhaps it is time to move on, though my heart will always belong to Gray-Sama}} Approaching me lustfully, Lyon smirks devilishly.

"Hey there Juvia-Chan," he purred "are you up to anything today? I'd love to spend some time with you." {{Oh great...just what I need. Wait, maybe it IS just what I need. I do need to move on and I know that Lyon is interested...maybe I should give him a chance. Afterall, I know what it's like to feel rejected time and time again}} I stare up into his aqua eyes, smiling shyly.

"Okay, I'd love to hang out with you too Lyon." I said cheerfully, quickly surveying the guild hall to see if Gray was watching. {{Of course he wouldn't be jealous...he doesn't even have the decency to care}}

YOUR POV:

As it turned out, Gray WAS watching the joyous pair enviously, hidden behind a tower of beer barrels. "Why you little son of a-" Gray was cut off by Natsu boisterously elbowing him to the chest.

"Remind me, why are we doing this again? And may I also add, why are you involving me in this!?You and Juvia can sort out your own love issues." He bickered, glaring bitterly at his bare-chested friend. Holding back retaliation, Gray suddenly blushed and turned away from Natsu.

"I don't know what you're talking about. There's nothing going on between me and Juvia so you need to get that stupid idea outta that thick skull of yours! We're watching...I mean...observing them because I'm concerned for Lyon. The poor bastard has no idea what he's about to do." Natsu smirks and Gray grows unnerved at his devilish grin.

"Ahhh...I get it. I get it." He teased, trying desperately to hold in laughter.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Gray boomed, attempting to conceal his crimson blush. Natsu couldn't hold it in any longer. The dragon slayer blurted out laughing until his sides ached, attracting the attention of Erza who was perched on the bench closest to them, enjoying a piece of strawberry cake. She twisted around to face them, her cheeks stuffed with buttermilk frosting.

"Oh - er - hi Erza...just...testing the beer..." Gray stuttered, trying to look as innocent as possible. Erza only stared.

"You seriously think I'd believe that? Besides, Gray, you don't even drink!" Erza confronted, desperately tying to swallow the frosting as quickly as possible to hide her greed. Sweat began to drip off Gray's forehead as he grew more and more nervous as Erza continued to glare at both him and Natsu, suspiciously.

"Well actually Erza, Gray is just stalking Juv-" Natsu was cut-off by Gray punching him fiercely in the face. Erza shrugged her shoulders with a devious smirk on her pasty pace.

"Finally starting to notice her, eh Gray?" She giggled, glancing over at Juvia who was still blissfully unaware of her stalkers. Gray grunted and crossed his arms sulkily.

"Let's go Natsu." Gray breathed, suddenly hauling Natsu away with a forceful tug.

"HEY! WHY AM I INVOLVED IN THIS~" Natsu moaned while being dragged by Gray.

JUVIA'S POV:

{{There's Gray-Sama. He doesn't seem bothered by me talking to Lyon}} I grin maliciously, causing Lyon to become slightly nervous. {{Maybe I should take this a step further...}}

"Lyon-Sama! Want to go to the park?" I ask hopefully, my eyes filled with false desire. Gray froze in his tracks, dropping Natsu carelessly on the floor. {{I THINK IT'S WORKING X33}} Mine and Lyon's eyes met and his seemed full with lust and desire. {{Oh brother...Just remember that this will all hopefully be worth it in the end. I don't know what else to do...Must I be forceful with Gray?}} Dextrous thoughts flooded my mind and I began to grin evilly again, freaking Lyon out a little.

Gray spun around to face me. I could see the envy in his eyes.

"Of course! Let's go." Lyon beamed, smirking over at Gray.

GRAY'S POV:

{{What the hell is he thinking? Whatever he's doing, I know he just wants to piss me off}} Clutching onto Natsu once again, I drag him along with me, following Lyon and Juvia. I had no clue what was driving me to do this but I didn't seem to have any self-control.

"GRAY! YOU IDIOT! LET ME GO!" Natsu yelled, struggling in my icy grasp. I winced a little as Natsu's skin began heating up.

"Shut it would ya? We're just gonna make sure Lyon doesn't get eaten alive by Juvia." I reply with a mellow tone, despite the situation. Natsu only stared.

"We both know that's not the reason you're following them. You're just jealous." Natsu sniggered.

"SHUT UP!" Gray bellowed as the entered the park. Surrounded by shrubs and many varieties of flower, the park stood upon an enormous meadow. Benches and picnic blankets dotted the field and there was a colourful children's playground in the centre. There, beneath an apple orchard, sat Lyon and Juvia who seemed to be getting a little too close for my liking.

JUVIA'S POV:

{{OH MY GOSH! GRAY-SAMA IS HERE! Okay Juvia...just act natural}} I continue gossiping with Lyon, pretending to have not even noticed Gray's presence. Not making it obvious, I manage to spot Gray hidden in one of the emerald shrubs alongside Natsu. I seize my chance.

"You know Juvia, I've never met anyone as perfect as you. You complete me. I only wish we could be closer." Lyon purred lustfully. {{I might puke but here goes...FOR GRAY-SAMAAAAA!}}

"Oh Lyon! You're so sweet!" I squeal, pecking his cheek. His face flushed pure red, Lyon laughs nervously in disbelief. It doesn't take me long to notice Gray's enraged expression. I couldn't help but giggle.

GRAY'S POV:

"Wow...things are beginning to get interesting. Huh Gray?" Natsu chortled, glancing over at the embracing couple. {{Grrrrr...I'm going to kill him...}}

I find myself lumbering over to the apple orchard of which Juvia and Lyon rested beneath.

"HEY GRAY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Natsu scolded, trying to pull me back. Rage dominated my thoughts as I reached the pair that I had been observing. Juvia glances up at me.

"G-Gray?" She asked gently, twiddling her thumbs.

JUVIA'S POV:

{{OMG HE'S HERE!}} Gray greeted me with a friendly grin, waving his hand vigorously.

"Hey Juvia! How's it goin'?" He chirped as him and Lyon exchanged malicious looks. {{Hmm...somebody IS jealous hm?}} A small grin grew on my face.

"Uh...I'm just fine Gray Sa...I mean...Gray." I say quietly, uncontrollably blushing. Then from behind Gray appeared Natsu, grinning widely not at his friends, but at the large amount of food placed on the picnic blanket. {{Typical Natsu...}}

"You can help yourself Natsu. We don't mind." I chuckled as Natsu eagerly digs in.

GRAY'S POV:

{{If I could just steal her for a moment, this'll all be over...come on Gray...BE A MAN}}

"Hey...u-uh...Juvia...?" I stutter, feeling like there was a steam hammer embedded in my chest. She looks up at me.

"Y-yes Gray?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment? It's important."

JUVIA'S POV:

{{OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG GRAY-SAMA IS GOING TO CONFESS!}}

Trying to contain my excitement, I nod without an ounce of hesitation. Gray helps me onto my feet and he takes me to the edge of the meadow.

"What is it Gray? Have I done something wrong?" {{That's how to do it Juvia. Make them feel guilty}} Gray glares at me in shock.

"Of course not! It's just that...well...what do you see in Lyon?" He murmurs so I can just about here him. {{WONDERFUL. I DON'T EVEN LIKE LYON. WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY?}}

"Juvia likes the way that he always shows affection and concern all the time." I sigh, staring down at the floor. Taking my hand gently, Gray looks deeply into my sky-blue eyes.

"What has he ever done for you?" Gray asks with a slightly more aggressive tone. Remembering all the times that Gray had rejected any of my affection, I glare at him angrily.

"HE'S DONE MORE FOR ME TODAY THAN YOU HAVE EVER SINCE WE MET, GRAY FULLBUSTER!" I blurt out, causing him to jump.

GRAY'S POV:

{{She's absolutely right. What have I done?}} I feel myself start to quiver in fear, I had never seen Juvia like this.

"Juvia...I...I...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Juvia only stared. I knew she was going to cry.

"You actually mean a lot to me, though I may not show it." I say quickly, pulling her in gently for a hug. Stroking her wavy blue hair, I feel her shivering in my embrace, tears streaming down her pale face. {{How long have I kept her waiting? How could I have been so selfish?}}

JUVIA POV:

{{I finally think he understands. My Gray-Sama finally knows how much I love him. Could this be the moment I've been waiting for all this time?}} Slowly, Gray pulls me in closer and I raise my lips to his. Inches away from kissing, I experienced pure happiness for the first time in my life. I have always brought rain and misery wherever I go, could this be my chance to break free from that misery and start life anew with my Gray-Sama?

GRAY'S POV:

{{Just one kiss...just this once. I wanna show her how much she means to me}}

YOUR POV:

THWACK! Gray fell backwards from the shear force of Lyon's punch. Standing straight back up, Gray wiped the scarlet blood from his nose on his wrist.

"Agh! WHY YOU..." Gray yelled, preparing himself to charge at Lyon who was smirking wickedly. Juvia stepped in front of him.

"No Gray-Sama...Juvia will punish him for what he's done." She chanted in a demonic voice (she's starting to sound like Virgo now XD) Lyon flinched, realising that he'd made a life threatening mistake.

"Juvia...WAIT...I CAN EXPLAIN." Lyon stuttered, his aqua hair swaying in the breeze. It was too late...

A raging storm cloud shadowed over the three wizards and gale force winds slapped them in the face. Growing more and more infuriated as the storm brewed, Juvia approached Lyon coldly, a glazed look in her eyes.

"You...will...not...harm...GRAY-SAMAAAAAAAA!" She screeched at the top of her voice, striking him repeatedly with her pink umbrella. I couldn't help but laugh. Eventually, I had no choice but to pull Juvia away from Lyon before she beat him to death.

"That's enough Juvia-chan, I think he's learned his lesson." I grin widely at her only to discover her staring wide-eyed at me, blushing immensely. {{Wait...what did I just call her? Big mistake...}}

"OH GRAY-SAMA!" She pounced on top of me and squeezed me tightly "YOU CALLED ME JUVIA-CHAN! HOW SWEET!"

JUVIA'S POV:

{{At last, Gray has finally confessed. I can now live my life in happiness knowing that I'm loved}} Gray stopped talking and everything fell deathly silent. Gray had stopped laughing. {{Have I done something wrong?}}

"J-Juvia...I...can't...b-breath!" Gray choked, trying not to sound like he was annoyed with me. I instantly retreat.

"I'm sorry! Juvia just couldn't control herself!" I giggle, as we exchange loving smiles.

YOUR POV:

At last, Juvia and Gray had finally opened up to eachother. Despite the fact that Juvia had to make her true love jealous in order for her to gain his attention, it was the only way for Juvia to truly know if Gray felt the same way.

As I turns out, Gray loved her all along. He just didn't have the courage nor words to express it. You could say it was just - shyness. 


End file.
